


[ART] Christmas with the Family

by SarifinaFilth



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Just fanart, M/M, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarifinaFilth/pseuds/SarifinaFilth
Summary: Fanart of the family, Holiday Edition.In which Kurogane is a manly reindeer, Mokona is a less manly reindeer, Fai is a sleepy elf, and our favorite kids are the Clauses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubasafan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/gifts).



OKAY SO, I had a story in mind when I drew this, BUUUUUT I'm better as an artist than an author, so I'm afraid a summary of my idea will have to suffice:

\- - -

Up at the North Pole, our five protagonists work together to bring Christmas cheer to the world's children.

Syaoran and Sakura are the Clauses, the heart of the family. They hear the children's requests, judge them on their behavior, and then deliver their gifts to them on Christmas Day.

Fai is the single elf of the family. He works all year to make the toys for the children. It's a lot of work but he seems to genuinely enjoy doing it.

Kurogane is their reliable reindeer, guarding the family and taking them wherever they need to be.

And finally, Mokona is a Mokona: a special class of reindeer that does more singing than flying.

One Christmas Eve, Sakura gets terribly sick and Syaoran doesn't want to leave her side. They worry that Christmas will have to be canceled that year, but Kurogane steps in and reassures them that he and the elf are perfectly capable of delivering the gifts.

Fai had never left the North Pole before, not even on Christmas. He'd usually take Christmas Day to rest after a busy year of toy-making, always waving the group off with a smile and greeting them merrily upon their return. Now that he'd been given a reason to leave, Fai was torn between being an excited ball of energy and a nervous wreck. Kurogane was a reassuring presence, since he and Mokona had gone with the Clauses every year before and could help him out along the way.

Mokona, who is too small to lift the larger gifts and Kurogane, who is too big to fit through the chimneys and windows, advise Fai on what to do the whole night. They run into many troubles and have many misadventures (largely stemming from lost presents, overprotective dogs, night-owl parents, and Fai's complete inexperience with any place aside from their small shack in the North Pole) but eventually come back having been ultimately successful.

Fai falls asleep on the way back and, when he next wakes up, finds himself back at the North Pole with two healthy Clauses, one cheery Mokona, and a very proud reindeer.


End file.
